User blog:Dawsonsstl/My story of Pokemon.
Hello, and this is a story about Pokemon. Please note that battles that aren't very major will not be counted. Pokemon story By: Dawsonsstl There was a kid named Dawson who wanted his first Pokemon. Then that day finally came. He wanted to get Abra or Kadabra or Alakazam because it reminds him of Harry Potter. He managed to get a Charmander with his friend Jack. (Not Jake. Read the name carefully.) Then Jack said "Hey, let's battle!" Then they battled. * Rival Jack| Money = 125 |Attack2 = Tackle}} And Dawson's Charmander won! Then they went off to Route 1 and battled some people, but then, something really horrible happened. The pokemon professor Syc told Dawson that his parents got kidnapped by a group of people known as Team Fire. Syc then said "Dawson, please go to Chesh town. A friend of mine is there, she will help you." Then Dawson went to Chesh town. "Hey, you must be the one who Syc told me about. Oh, so your parents got kidnapped by Team Fire? Oh ho ho! That must be terrible! So your parents gave you that necklace? Can I see that? Wow. This necklace looks old......... and valuable. Heh. Thanks!" Then she went off. "Hey Dawson. It's me, Jack. Wait... WHAT?!?!?!?!? You gave that necklace and she stole it?? We have got to get it back!" then they hurried off to the woods, and battled a little bit. Then Jack left to the Pokemon Centre. Then Dawson found her. "Well darn. The bridge was under construction so I came here. Oh so you want your necklace back eh? Well too bad. It belongs to TEAM FIRE now! Yeah that's right. I am a member of Team Fire. * Eclipse Member Jennifer| Money = 453 |Attack1 = Switcheroo|Attack2 = Swift}} |Attack1 = Switcheroo|Attack2 = Swift}} "Well fine. Here it is. Team Fire will be back for it though." "Oh hey Dawson! What kind of friend does Syc have? Oh well, let's go to the gym!" Then they went to the Silver City Gym which was electric type. * Gyn Leader Cha| Money = 879 |Attack1 = Switcheroo|Attack2 = Swift|Attack3 = Copycat|Attack4 = Electro Ball}} |Attack1 = Switcheroo|Attack2 = Swift|Attack3 = Copycat|Attack4 = Electro Ball}} Then he got the Silver City Gym badge. Then they wen to Brim City which had already been attacked by Team Fire. "I appreciate it if you help." the gym leader said. Then they went to the volcano which people could go inside since the magma inside it was different while that volcano was a stratovolcano. Dawson battled some Grunts, but there was no sign of Jennifer. Then Dawson reached the bit that has the magma erupting and saw that the magma was 21' down. It goes 1" up a day. The nearest city which was Brim City was 11 miles away. The volcano was called Brim Volcano because Brim City was the nearest city. Anyway, Dawson managed to get through and found an Fire Admin. "Well, you'll never win!" * Fire Admin Oliver| Money = 5859 |Attack1 = Ancient Power|Attack2 = Rock Throw|Attack3 = Incinerate|Attack4 = Ember}} |Attack1 = Ancient Power|Attack2 = Rock Throw|Attack3 = Incinerate|Attack4 = Ember}} "Well, if I can't have the Red Orb, then no one can!" Then Oliver threw the Red Orb in the magma, then the magma went up 11' so it was 10' below them. Then Groudon appeared. Groudon roared. Then the gym leader came and said "Groudon! We are so sorry. Don't blame him! Blame those bad people!" Then Groudon went back down, then the magma lowered to its original position. "Well, that was weird, but cool at the same time. Ok, let's go." Then they went to the Brim City Gym which was fire type. Dawson battled a few people, then got to the gym leader, which his name is Jake. "Well, I must thank you for that help with Groudon. Now, let's see how strong you are!" * Gym leader Jake| Money = 8679 |Attack1 = Ancient Power|Attack2 = Rock Throw|Attack3 = Incinerate|Attack4 = Ember}} |Attack1 = Ancient Power|Attack2 = Rock Throw|Attack3 = Incinerate|Attack4 = Ember}} |Attack1 = Ancient Power|Attack2 = Rock Throw|Attack3 = Incinerate|Attack4 = Ember}} |Attack1 = Scratch|Attack2 = Dragon Rage|Attack3 = Scary Face|Attack4 = Ember}} "Great job! Here is he badge! Now, do your best to defeat Team Fire!" Then Dawson left and went to the next route, which was Route 8. "Hey, it's me, Jack! Let's double battle!" Then they double battled some trainers. "Wow, that was fun and great! Now let's go to Warry City! It has a water gym, and the founder really liked things to do with Harry Potter. His name was Dawsonsstl. (Please note that this place is not Roria.) He founded all of Parry! Which was Pokemon and Harry Potter. Wait.. he has the same last name as you... hmm.. possibly a coincidence.Anyway, I see Team Fire people! but it's weird that those people must have water pokemon. I mean, "Team Fire". Anyway, let's go help!" And they did help. They saw Fire Admin George. "Well, you beat my brother Oliver! Let's see if you can beat me!" * Fire Admin George| Money = 2349 |Attack1 = Nature Power|Attack2 = Bubble Beam|Attack3 = Water Sport|Attack4 = Bubble}} |Attack1 = Nature Power|Attack2 = Bubble Beam|Attack3 = Water Sport|Attack4 = Bubble}} |Attack1 = Nature Power|Attack2 = Bubble Beam|Attack3 = Water Sport|Attack4 = Bubble}} "Nooo! If I can't have this Blue Orb, then no one can!" Then George threw it into the ocean, then waves appeared, then Kyogre came. Then it blasted the Team Fire members away! Then they met who would be their friend and rival: Ava. "Hi, I'm not a battler very much." "Well it's okay! You can come with us anyway." Then they went to Anth City. Dawson battled the gym leader Steph there, then went out. But when he went out, it felt like there was an earthquake. Then he saw 2 airships. 1 with the Team Fire logo and one with the Parry Police Department logo. It was clear to Dawson that he would battle somebody soon. Ava said "Jack went to fight them. Let's get there to help." Then they went there. Then Syc came out of the airship's doors. "Hello Dawson." "Professor Syc? What are you doing here?" "Ha, yes I guess I should explain. You see, I'm not just Parry's professor of pokemon....." Then he tore his professor suit apart. "I'm also the leader and architect of Team Fire." "Wait what????????????!!!! How could you?!?!?!?!?!!?!" "Well, let me explain. When I was a kid, I saw other people mistreating pokemon. My pokemon helped me in everything. It was very awful." "Well, let's battle." * Professor Syc|Items = Key| Money = 12000 |Attack1 = Nature Power|Attack2 = Bubble Beam|Attack3 = Water Sport|Attack4 = Bubble}} |Attack1 = Nature Power|Attack2 = Bubble Beam|Attack3 = Water Sport|Attack4 = Bubble}} |Attack1 = Nature Power|Attack2 = Bubble Beam|Attack3 = Water Sport|Attack4 = Bubble}} |Attack1 = Fire Spin|Attack2 = Ember|Attack3 = Dragon Rage|Attack4 = Dragon Rage}} "No!!! Well, fine. Here is a key to the Anth City core. In fact, that is the power source to all the city." "The bombs are planted, sir." "Bombs?" "Oh yes, we decided to give a gift before leaving. Ok bye." Then all the Team Fire members and Jack went on the airship. The Parry Police were able to arrest 39 members of Team Fire. Then the Parry Police got in their airship, then Team Fire's airship left. The sirens went on, and the Parry Police went after Team Fire. "We can't let them get away! Let's........ What the.." The ground exploded, then Dialga and Palkia appeared. Then, Ava and Dawson were teleported. They battled a few people then got to the core. Dawson opened it and deactivated the bombs, and then were teleported back. Then they went to Route 11. They battled Team Fire again, then battled the gym leader. Then they went to Route 12 which was very short, then Route 13, which was a ccave. They reached Snape City. They battled the gym leader, then went to Route 14. They battled some trainers, but then saw a masked admin, and 2 grunts. They battled the grunts. "Enough!" The masked admin said. "I am only trying to save you Ava and Dawson." "Wait.. how do you know my name?" "Ava and Dawson... please forgive me." The masked admin revealed his face. "No.. it can't be.." "Jack?" * Fire Admin Jack| Items = Fire Airship Key| Money = 13829 |Attack1 = Agilty|Attack2 = Wild Charge|Attack3 = Thrash|Attack4 = Ion Deluge}} |- |Attack1 = Chip Away|Attack2 = Thrash|Attack3 = Earth Power|Attack4 = Megahorn}} |- |Attack1 = Amnesia|Attack2 = Psych Up|Attack3 = Psychic|Attack4 = Rain Dance}} |- |Attack1 = Roar|Attack2 = Odour Sleuth|Attack3 = Fire Fang|Attack4 = Extreme Speed}} |- |Attack1 = Hydro Pump|Attack2 = Last Resort|Attack3 = Muddy Water|Attack4 = Haze}} "I'm doing everything I can.. Here is an item for you... It's a specific key. Well, goodbye...." Then they left. "He didn't betray us.." Then they followed them. They went past Route 15 then went to Frost City, which has a dark time gym. Dawson battled the 7th gym then went to Route 16 which was a area for hover boards. After that, they reached Port Dec which was a place with boats and cruises. They went to Dec Beach, then Ava rode a boat, then Jack watched her, then left. Dawson then surfed all the way to Cres Island which is where Team Fire's base is. Dawson found a Fire Grunt. When Dawson saw him, he ran off to the juice shop. Dawson saw him pull a keg. Then Dawson did the same thing. Then he got into the Fire Base. He battled a few people, then later battled Jack. "Oh, here you are apparently. Well, let's battle!" * Fire Admin Jack| Item = Pass| Money = 1949 |Attack1 = Agilty|Attack2 = Wild Charge|Attack3 = Thrash|Attack4 = Ion Deluge}} |- |Attack1 = Chip Away|Attack2 = Thrash|Attack3 = Earth Power|Attack4 = Megahorn}} |- |Attack1 = Amnesia|Attack2 = Psych Up|Attack3 = Psychic|Attack4 = Rain Dance}} |- |Attack1 = Roar|Attack2 = Odor Sleuth|Attack3 = Fire Fang|Attack4 = Extreme Speed}} |- |Attack1 = Slam|Attack2 = Phantom Force|Attack3 = Heavy Slam|Attack4 = Power Whip}} |- |Attack1 = Hydro Pump|Attack2 = Last Resort|Attack3 = Muddy Water|Attack4 = Haze}} "Well, goodbye again." Then Jack went on the airship. "I took the logo off with their permission. Use it at Demon's Tomb!" Then he went inside. Then Ava and Dawson went to Route 18 (Route 17 was where he used Surf.) and managed to get to Abor Outpost. They batted a few people, then saw Syc. "Oh ho! Let's battle!" * Fire Boss Syc| Takes = Brick| Money = 24629 |Attack1=Water Shuriken|Attack2=Shadow Sneak|Attack3=Toxic Spikes|Attack4=Substitute}} |- |Attack1=Spirit Shackle|Attack2=Sucker Punch|Attack3=Steel Wing|Attack4=Brave Bird}} |- |Attack1=Flare Blitz|Attack2=Darkest Lariat|Attack3=Cross Chop|Attack4=Outrage}} |- |Attack1=Waterfall|Attack2=Aqua Jet|Attack3=Steel Wing|Attack4=Shadow Claw}} |- |Attack1=Giga Drain|Attack2=Aerial Ace|Attack3=Earthquake|Attack4=Rock Slide}} |- |Attack1=Flare Blitz|Attack2=Dragon Claw|Attack3=Rock Slide|Attack4=Shadow Claw}} "Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, heh! Yeah! Got the brick! Ok I put it on. Activate the machine!" Then they activated the machine. "Alright, yes. Yes!!" Then Hoopa came. "I shall m--" Hoopa slapped Syc. Then Jack threw him into the portal. "Hey, Fire members, you better get in, or you're next of my super throws!" "Fine.." Then they left. Hoopa moved a box towards Ava then Jack pushed her out of the way, but then Jack got thrown into the portal. Then Dawson battled Hoopa, then caught Hoopa. "Wow.." said Ava. Then they battled the 8th and final gym leader. Then they went to the league and won. "Wait.... Dawson, you are a descendant of the founder of Parry! Wow!" said Ava. Dawson and Ava became very popular, and so is Jack. Jack is known as "The Betrayer of Bad Guys", Ava is known as "Partner of good", and Dawson is known as "Defeater, Champion, Brave! 3!". Everyone tried to find Jack and help the trio. Everyone continuously supports the trio. The end! Part 2 will come out when I finish the next game that is a squeal to Brick Bronze. If you have any questions, please put them in the comments! Category:Blog posts